W krainie białych niedźwiedzi/II/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział V. Od 25 lipca do 20 sierpnia. Pierwszem staraniem Jasper Hobson’a po powrocie do fortu było dowiedzieć się od Tomasza Black, czy nie zaszły jakie zmiany podczas jego nieobecności. W forcie było wszystko po dawnemu, ale wyspa zato, jak sprawdzono, zmieniła swe położenie na jeden stopień szerokości geograficznej, w kierunku południowym a równocześnie i zachodnim. Znajdowała się tedy na wysokości przylądka Lodowego, jednego z krańców Georgji zachodniej, o dwieście mil od wybrzeża amerykańskiego. Szybkość prądu w tych okolicach zdawała się być mniejsza, niż we wschodniej części morza Północnego, lecz w każdym razie wyspa płynęła wciąż, i ku wielkiemu zmartwieniu Jasper Hobsona, dążyła ku cieśninie Berynga. Był to dopiero 24 lipca, a przy nieco szybszym prądzie wyspa mogłaby znaleźć się po upływie miesiąca w ciepłych falach oceanu Spokojnego, gdzie roztopiłaby się „jak kawałek cukru w szklance wody”. Mrs. Paulina Barnett opowiedziała Madge o swej wycieczce, o układzie warstw na oderwanej części wyspy, o grubości lodowej podstawy, o niespodziewanej kąpieli sierżanta Long, wreszcie o niebezpieczeństwie grożącem wyspie. Reszta mieszkańców jednakże nie domyślała się niczego. Któż z nich mógł nawet przypuścić, że fort Nadziei unosi się na falach oceanu i że życie ich jest zagrożone. Wszyscy byli zdrowi, pogoda była piękna, powietrze ożywcze. Mężczyźni i kobiety prześcigali się w dobrym humorze. Maleńki Michałek zaczął dreptać po zagrodzie fortu, a kapral Joliffe, który przepadał za nim, chciał go już nawet uczyć musztry i maszerunku. Jakże pragnął syna i jak dzielnego uczyniłby z niego żołnierza! Ale niebo odmówiło mu pociechy, o jaką błagał codziennie. Co do żołnierzy, tym nie brakowało zajęcia. Mac Nap, cieśla, i jego pomocnicy Petersen, Belcher, Garry, Pond i Hope pracowali usilnie nad budową statku, która miała trwać kilka miesięcy. Ponieważ jednak statek mógł być użyty dopiero na przyszłe lato, nie zaniedbywano przeto pilniejszych robót dotyczących bezpośrednio faktorji. Jasper Hobson nie opierał się temu, nie chcąc zdradzić przed towarzyszami niepokojącej go tajemnicy, pomimo, że Mrs. Paulina Barnett i Madge były przeciwnego zdania. Sądziły one, że dzielni ci ludzie nie poddawaliby się rozpaczy, a cios nagły byłby dla nich cięższym do zniesienia. Ale Jasper Hobson nie dał się przekonać. Sierżant Long był tego samego zapatrywania. Kto wie, czy nie mieli słuszności wobec zmiennej natury ludzkiej i nieprzewidzianego biegu wypadków. Tak więc zabiegi koło wzmocnienia obrony fortu nie ustawały. Zagrodę naprawiono należycie, a nawet Mac Nap zbudował od strony jeziora dwie małe wieżyczki, które nadawały całokształtowi faktorji pozór wojskowy ku wielkiej radości kaprala Joliffe. Po ukończeniu tych prac Mac Nap, któremu nie wyszły z pamięci ostre chłody zeszłej zimy, zbudował z prawej strony domu skład na drzewo połączony z nim wewnętrznem przejściem. Z lewej zaś – obszerny budynek, mający służyć za pomieszczenie dla żołnierzy zajmujących dotychczasową ogólną salę. Obecnie sala ta została przeznaczona wyłącznie dla posiłku, zabaw i zatrudnień. W nowym budynku miały się również pomieścić trzy małżeństwa, dla których były przeznaczone osobne pokoje. Zbudowano też osobny skład na futra w tylnej części domu w pobliżu prochowni, oswobadzając tem samem strych, którego dach wzmocniono żelaznemi klamrami dla zabezpieczenia się przed nową napaścią. Mac Nap nosił się z myślą zbudowania małej kapliczki drewnianej. Ten sam zamiar miał Jasper Hobson, gdy zakładał faktorję. Odłożono jednak budowę do przyszłego lata. Z jakąż radością brałby udział porucznik Hobson w pracy swych żołnierzy, gdyby wiedział, że budynki wznoszą się na stałym lądzie! Z jakąż radością byłby ufortyfikował szczyt przylądka Bathurst, gdyby wiedział, że zapewni on obronę fortu Nadziei! Fort Nadziei! Sama nazwa ta wzbudzała w nim niepomierny żal! Przylądek Bathurst zdradził na zawsze ląd amerykański, a fort Nadziei możnaby raczej nazwać fortem Rozpaczy! Praca jednak w faktorji nie ustawała. Budowa statku postępowała raźno. Miał on być pojemności trzydziestu tonn, gdyż objętość ta wystarczała dla przewiezienia mieszkańców fortu do miejscowości oddalonej o kilkaset mil. Podczas gdy część załogi zajęta była ciesielstwem, myśliwi polowali na renifery i zające polarne, znajdujące się w wielkiej liczbie w okolicach faktorji. Zresztą Sabine i Marbre, stosując się do wiadomego zlecenia dowódcy, nie zapuszczali się w głąb wyspy. Wszakże razu pewnego Marbre zapytał porucznika, czy nie należałoby udać się do zatoki Morsów na połów fok tak użytecznych dla gospodarstwa domowego. Jasper Hobson jednak nie omieszkał odpowiedzieć pośpiesznie: – Nie, to zbyteczne w tej chwili! Wiedział bowiem dobrze, że zatoka Morsów była oddalona obecnie o przeszło dwieście mil od wyspy i że na wyspie fok nie było! Pomimo smutnego swego nastroju porucznik, jak to już wspominaliśmy, nie uważał swego położenia za beznadziejne. Twierdził kategorycznie, że podstawa wyspy wytrzyma do zimy, a wraz z jej nadejściem bezpieczeństwo jej mieszkańców zostanie zapewniane. Jasper Hobson bowiem po powrocie ze swej ostatniej wycieczki wymierzył dokładnie obwód wyspy Ś-tej Heleny, a równa obszarowi Paryża przez co powierzchnia wyspy dosięgała co najmniej stu czterdziestu mil kwadratowych. Dla porównania powiemy, że wyspa Victoria była nieco większa od wyspy Ś-tej Heleny, a równa obszarowi Paryża wraz z linją jego fortyfikacyj. Gdyby więc nawet wyspa rozpadła się na części, mieszkańcy fortu pomieścićby się na nich mogli. Obszar wyspy zdziwił niemało Mrs. Paulinę Barnett, która nie przypuszczała, że pole lodowe może ciągnąć się na tak rozległej przestrzeni. Porucznik Hobson jednak objaśnił ją w tym względzie, przytaczając spostrzeżenia żeglarzy, jak Parry, Penny, Franklin, którzy nie rzadko spotykali w swych podróżach pola lodowe długości stu iszerokości pięćdziesięciu mil. Kapitan Kellet nawet opuścił swój statek na polu lodowem o powierzchni trzystu mil kwadratowych. Co wobec tego znaczył obszar wyspy Victoria? Wszelako był on dostateczny, ażeby skutecznie opierać się działaniu prądów morskich, to też pod tym względem Jasper Hobson był spokojny, rozpaczając jedynie nad bezowocnie poniesionemi trudami i nad swem nieziszczonem marzeniem. Nic dziwnego, że odnosił się z obojętnością do pracy, jaka wrzała koło niego! Mrs. Paulina Barnett, przeciwstawiając się dzielnie zmiennej kolei losu, nie traciła swego pogodnego usposobienia. Zachęcała do pracy swe towarzyszki a nawet brała w niej udział sama, jakgdyby troska o przyszłość nie zaprzątała jej myśli. Widząc, że Mrs. Joliffe zajmuje się uprawą nasion, służyła jej radą i pomocą. Szczaw i łyżczyca wydały plon obfity, dzięki wytrwałej obronie kaprala Joliffe przeciwko żarłocznej napaści ptaków okolicznych. Renifery mnożyły się pomyślnie dostarczając mleka dla małego Michałka, który był niem przeważnie żywiony. Stadko tych zwierząt poszło wtedy do trzydziestu sztuk. Pasły się one w miejscach, gdzie rosła trawa, którą mieszkańcy fortu zbierali na paszę zimową. Renifery, oswoiwszy się w krótkim czasie, nie uciekały z zagrody, niektóre zaś z nich użyto do przewozu drzewa. Oprócz tego pewną liczbę reniferów błądzących w okolicy dostarczyła łapka umieszczona na pół drogi między fortem Nadziei i portem Barnett. Była to ta sama łapka, w której przeszłego roku pojmano olbrzymiego niedźwiedzia. Obecnie musiano się zadowolić reniferami, z których mięsa przyrządzano zapasy zimowe. Wkrótce jednak łapka przestała być użyteczną. 5-go sierpnia, Marbre, jak zwykle, zajrzał do łapki, ale to co w niej zobaczył, musiało go zaniepokoić, gdyż powrócił śpiesznie do fortu i zwracając się do porucznika rzekł zmienionym głosem: – Powracam z codziennej mojej wycieczki do łapki, panie poruczniku. – A zatem, – odpowiedział Jasper Hobson, – przypuszczam, że prowadzisz z sobą nową zdobycz? – Nie… panie poruczniku, nie… – mówił Marbre z pewnem wahaniem. – Co! łapka zawiodła tym razem? – Tak, a gdyby jakie zwierze dostało się do niej, to musiałoby utonąć. – Utonąć! – zawołał porucznik, patrząc z niepokojem na myśliwego. – Tak jest, panie poruczniku, – rzekł Marbre, śledząc uważnie swego dowódcę, – rów jest pełen wody. – Nic w tem nadzwyczajnego, – odparł Jasper Hobson z pozornem lekceważeniem, – wszak wiesz, że rów ten był wykopany napoły w lodzie. Ściany lodowe pod wpływem promieni słonecznych roztajały i… – Niech pan wybaczy, panie poruczniku, że mu przerwę, ale woda ta nie pochodzi od stopionego lodu. – Dlaczego, Marbre? – Dlatego, że byłaby wtedy wodą słodką, jak to mi pan porucznik ongi tłumaczył, tymczasem woda ta jest słoną! Pomimo całego panowania nad sobą Jasper Hobson pobladł zlekka i nic nie odpowiedział. – Zresztą, – dodał myśliwy, – chciałem zmierzyć głębokość wody i ku wielkiemu mojemu zdziwieniu na dno nie natrafiłem. – Cóż chcesz, Marbre? – rzekł Jasper Hobson z żywością, – niema się czego dziwić. Jakaś szczelina zjawiła się w ziemi i przez nią to woda z morza dostała się do łapki! Zdarza się to niekiedy nawet na najtrwalszych gruntach! Bądź więc spokojny; mój dzielny Marbre. Nie myśl narazie o łapce, a zato zajmij się ustawianiem sideł w pobliżu fortu. Marbre spojrzał uważnie na porucznika, poczem oddawszy mu ukłon wojskowy oddalił się. Jasper Hobson stał kilka chwil zadumany. Wiadomość, którą mu udzielił Marbre, była niemałej wagi. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że dno łapki pod wpływem cieplejszego prądu wody stopniowo tajało, wreszcie znikło zupełnie, dając wolny dostęp morzu. Porucznik udał się pośpiesznie do sierżanta Long i obaj, niespostrzeżenie, skierowali się ku przylądkowi Bathurst, dotarli do miejsca, gdzie na odpowiedniej skali sprawdzić mogli wysokość poziomu wyspy. Od ostatniej ich bytności poziom wyspy obniżył się na sześć cali! – Pogrążamy się powoli! – szepnął sierżant Long. – Pole lodowe znika pod nami! – O, zimo! zimo! – zawołał Jasper Hobson. uderzając nogą o tę ziemię przeklętą. Ale zima nie nadchodziła. Termometr wskazywał średnio pięćdziesiąt dziewięć stopni Fahrenheit’a (+15° Cels.) w nocy zaś spadał zaledwie o trzy do czterech stopni. Tymczasem zaopatrywanie fortu na zimę nie ustawało. Można było oczekiwać ze spokojem długiej nocy stron podbiegunowych, gdyż w faktorji nie brakowało niczego, pomimo, że obiecane przez kapitana Craventy zapasy nie nadeszły. Jedynie z amunicją należało obchodzić się ostrożnie. Był jeszcze znaczny zapas sucharów oraz napojów alkoholowych, których używano niewiele. Mięsiwa zaś świeżego jak również suszonego było poddostatkiem, nie brakowało także warzyw antyskorbutycznych, co razem wziąwszy utrzymywało mieszkańców fortu w najlepszem zdrowiu. Do nowozbudowanego składu zwożono drzewo z lasków otaczających wschodnią część jeziora Barnett. Niejedna brzoza czy jodła padły pod siekierą Mac Nap’a, który nie oszczędzał drzew. Przypuszczał on prawdopodobnie, nie wiedząc, że półwyspu Victoria już niema, iż część stałego lądu, ciągnąca się od przylądka Michel a obfitująca w najrozmaitsze gatunki drzew, zapewni mu nieprzebrany zapas paliwa. To też mistrz Mac Nap niejednokrotnie winszował porucznikowi odkrycia tej błogosławionej krainy, na której faktorja mogła się tak pomyślnie rozwijać. Drzewo, zwierzyna, zwierzęta o cennych futrach, które wpadały same do składu Towarzystwa! Jezioro pełne różnego gatunku ryb! Trawa dla zwierząt i „podwójna płaca dla ludzi” dodałby niezawodnie kapral Joliffe! Czyż przylądek Bathurst nie był uprzywilejowaną ziemią, nie mającą równej sobie na całem terytorjum podbiegunowego lądu! Zaiste, porucznik Hobson miał szczęśliwą rękę i należało dziękować gorąco Opatrzności za tę wybraną wśród wybranych miejscowość. W ten to sposób mówił Mac Nap, nie wiedząc, jak srodze rani zbolałe serce swego dowódcy. Nie zapomniano również o przygotowaniu zimowych ubrań. Mrs. Paulina Barnett, Madge, Mrs. Raë i Mrs. Mac Nap, a nawet Mrs. Joliffe, gdy znalazła wolną chwilę wśród swych zajęć gospodarczych, pracowały usilnie. Podróżniczka wiedząc, że mieszkańców fortu czeka długa przeprawa przez pole lodowe, o ile sposobność się ku temu nadarzy, pragnęła, aby ciepłych ubrań nie zabrakło. Na straszne bowiem zimno narażeni będą, gdy wyspa Victoria stanie wśród pól lodowych. Na szczęście materjału na obuwie i odzież było poddostatkiem. Cenne futra zapełniały składy, o ocaleniu zaś ich mowy być nie mogło, zszywano więc je podwójnie tak, że zewnętrznie i wewnętrznie włos pokrywał okrycie, któregoby pozazdrościły najbogatsze „ladies”, lub księżniczki rosyjskie. Wprawdzie Mrs. Raë, Mrs. Mac Nap i Mrs. Joliffe dziwiły się nieco, że czerpano tak obficie ze składów Towarzystwa, lecz rozkaz porucznika Hobson był dla nich święty. Zresztą czyż brakowało zwierząt o cennych futrach w okolicach fortu Nadziei? Kilka celnych strzałów powetuje szkodę. Gdy zaś Mrs. Mac Nap zobaczyła śliczne gronostajowe futerko, które uszyła Madge dla jej maleństwa, doprawdy użycie cennych futer nie wydało jej się rzeczą tak zdrożną! Na tych zajęciach przeszło lato do połowy sierpnia! Pogoda sprzyjała, a choć czasem niebo się zachmurzyło, promienie słoneczne rozjaśniały je szybko. Jasper Hobson niepostrzeżenie oddalał się od fortu, dla dokonania pomiarów położenia i zbadania stanu wyspy. Na szczęście nie zauważył nic osobliwego! 16 sierpnia wyspa Victoria znajdowała się pod 167°27’ długości i pod 70°49’ szerokości geograficznej, to jest cofnęła się nieco na południe, lecz nie zbliżyła się do wybrzeża, które odchylało się w tej stronie, wyspa zatem była oddalona o przeszło dwieście mil od stałego lądu. Droga zaś jej przebiegu od czasu oderwania się półwyspu wynosiła mniej więcej tysiąc sto do tysiąc dwustu mil w kierunku zachodnim. Cóż jednak znaczył ten przebieg wobec obszaru morza? Czyż nie słyszano o okrętach unoszonych na tysiące mil przez prądy morskie, jak okręt angielski Resolute, lub amerykański Advance, lub wreszcie Fox, które były uniesione wraz ze swemi polami lodowemi na przestrzeni kilku stopni aż do chwili gdy zima bieg ich wstrzymała.